


linking pinkies

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tiny bit of angst...very tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: The team witnesses you and Kuroo arguing for the first time and are a little confused by the aftermath.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	linking pinkies

“What, so you think I’m embarrassing?”

“You’re embarrassing when you do things like _that_!”

“There’s nothing embarrassing about me kissing my girlfriend!”

“It’s embarrassing when you do it in front of people we barely know!”

“Well _someone_ had to show that idiot that you were taken!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You looked _pretty_ happy when he was flirting with you!

The rest of the Nekoma team stood off to the side, awkwardly averting their eyes from the argument unfolding a few steps away from them as they waited for their bus to arrive. All because of some overconfident first year who played in their practice match. Kuroo’s reaction was quite a surprise to the team, seeing as he didn’t usually get worked up over things like this so easily, but perhaps the stress of the upcoming tournament was stirring up a fire under his skin.

Everyone was relieved once the bus finally came into view and stopped in front of them, hoping that the couple would cease their arguing once they got on the bus. One by one, the boys stepped onto the bus and took their usual seats before realising that they had left yours and Kuroo’s seats at the front of the bus empty our of habit - having the two of you sit together after a tense argument would surely be awkward.

However, despite their concerns, you and Kuroo didn’t raise any complaints, the latter stepping aside so that you could get the window seat. You stepped passed him and angrily dropped onto the seat, immediately turning your head away from your boyfriend with your bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Kuroo rolled his eyes at you and sat down beside you with a huff. The tension was still thick, the negative emotions radiating off of you and Kuroo filling the atmosphere.

Noticing the absence of something, you nudged Kuroo’s side with your elbow, your pinky finger extended as you bit back your tears, the exhaustion from the last few days and frustrating argument catching up to you. Kuroo clenched his jaw, but obliged with your silent request, slowly moving his hand to wrap his pinky finger around yours. He almost dropped the attitude right then and there, the soft sound of your sniffles reaching his ears and tugging at his heartstrings, but he was still to upset to properly apologise to you.

Sitting behind you with a clear view over your head was Lev, who tilted his head to the side in confusion at the sight of your linked pinkies. Lev tapped Yaku’s shoulder, the boy in question opening his eyes and taking his earphones, a sharp glare directed at Lev telling him that he better have a good reason for waking him up. Lev wordlessly pointed towards you two before making a confused gesture. Yaku rolled his eyes, not understanding what the hell Lev was trying to say with his hands, but looked through the gap between your seat and Kuroo’s, his eyebrows pinching together in bewilderment.

Yaku and Lev’s movements have now caught the attention of everyone else sitting behind you and Kuroo, quietly trying to peer over your shoulders to see what was so interesting, each of them having the same reaction as they drew their heads back in confusion. You were still quietly leaning your head against the window with tears running down your cheeks, a sniffle escaping you every now and then, while Kuroo had his eyes screwed shut, lips pressed together firmly - it was clear that you were still angry at each other.

Guilt weighed on your chest for the entire ride, and you tried your best to relieve the feeling by squeezing Kuroo’s pinky finger with your own, a pang in your heart when he squeezed it back. You shifted in your seat, causing everyone to immediately shuffle back into their seats as if they hadn’t been staring at the two of you. To their surprise, you removed your hand from his pinky and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, his eyes opening up in the midst of your actions, lips parted to say something but he was rendered silent once you buried your face into his chest with your arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and hugged you back, rubbing his hands over your back to soothe you, reminding himself that he owes you an apology for making you feel bad about something that wasn’t your fault.

“I hate arguing with you,” you quietly whined into his chest, your voice not loud enough to be heard by anyone but Kuroo. He pulled you closer to him and kissed the top of your head in a silent apology.

The ride didn’t feel so tense after that.


End file.
